


To Friendship And Brotherhood

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also kind of, Angst, Common Cold, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, This is my 30th story!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "Hey, how was your day?" Combeferre enquired, Courfeyrac sighing,"Eh, it was okay, I guess -" He froze, bringing a tissue from the nearby tissue box up to his nose and sneezing into it, sniffling loudly afterwards, "Freaking Enjolras gave me his freaking cold," He grumbled."Oh, dear," Combeferre replied, Courfeyrac scowling,"Yeah, oh dear is right. Now, can you help me cone up with a plan for how the heck we're going to procure this much furniture?!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, angrily stabbing the paper in front of him with his pencil. Combeferre walked over, leaning over his friends shoulder, his eyes widening at the number.In which the Triumvirate collectively catches a cold, and death is discussed in regards to the upcoming barricade.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To Friendship And Brotherhood

Combeferre opened the refrigerator, pulling out a few condiments to add to his sandwich that he was in the middle of making. He miraculously had the day off, for once, and it was around dinnertime. Enjolras and Courfeyrac would be back at the apartment soon, as the time was nearing 6:00, but Combeferre was hungry, and didn't feel like waiting for them to eat. Once he had made the sandwich, he sat down at the kitchen island, hoping for a few more minutes of peace before Courfeyrac entered the apartment, While Enjolras could be quiet, at times, Courfeyrac was a constant radiator of energy, never stopping, unless he was asleep. The door suddenly swung open, and Courfeyrac, of course, burst in,

"HEY!" He exclaimed, Combeferre slowly blinking, and setting his phone, which he previously had been looking at, face-down on the island.

"Hello," He calmly replied, Courfeyrac grinning, and sitting across from his friend on the kitchen island, dropping his bag down on the floor,

"Soooo, how was your day off, huh?!" Courfeyrac asked, Combeferre smiling,

"It went well, I read, for most of it, and ran a few errands I've been planning to for the past week or so," He reported, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

"Oh, you're so boring, sometimes," He said, Combeferre just amusedly shaking his head, and ruffling Courfeyrac's hair, Courfeyrac giggling.

"You're so cheeky, you know that?" Combeferre said, "Always have been. It's gotten you into trouble more than once." Courfeyrac grinned,

"I'm special," He declared, leaning back in his chair and laying his feet down on the island. Combeferre pushed them off, giving him a scolding look,

"No feet on the island, honestly," He said, shaking his head. Courfeyrac simply smirked in response, Combeferre sighing, as the door opened again, and Enjolras came in, locking the door behind him, before making his way to the island. Combeferre smiled at him,

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked, Enjolras shrugging,

"Average," He replied, before standing up, and looking through the refrigerator, pulling out a jug of milk, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, pausing, and sneezing loudly. Courfeyrac groaned,

"Cover your freaking mouth, dude," He lectured, Enjolras simply glaring at him, before setting his bowl down on the island, and beginning to eat. Combeferre put his plate in the sink, as he was finished with his sandwich, and Courfeyrac began making his own, as Combeferre leaned against the kitchen cabinets,

"So, what do you guys think about the town council ordering the take down the Pride flag at the hardware store?" Combeferre asked, Enjolras nearly choking on his cereal in an effort to speak quickly.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God," He began, "They actually did that?!" Combeferre nodded,

"Mhm. Feuilly texted me about it this morning, actually," He said, Courfeyrac sighing,

"Honestly... Some people," He muttered, before turning his head towards Enjolras, "Well, we're going to fight, aren't we?" Enjolras smiled,

"You betcha," He replied, before sneezing, once, and twice into his hands. Courfeyrac groaned,

"Come on, that's even grosser, you touch stuff with your hands, you idiot," He scolded, Combeferre cutting,

"Coming from an actual doctor, that's not sanitary. Sneeze into the crook of your arm," He said, Enjolras sneezing again, still not covering his mouth, of course. Combeferre shook his head, "You're hopeless," He muttered, Enjolras grinning, before letting out a few tiny coughs into his fist. Combeferre frowned, "I think you're coming down with a cold," He started, Enjolras simply shrugging,

"I don't care," He said, Combeferre sighing,

"I know you don't, but I do. Go to bed early tonight, get some extra rest," He suggested, Enjolras simply shrugging once more. While Combeferre did coax him into heeding the advice later that evening, it barely made a difference the next morning, and Enjolras emerged from his room with a profusely running nose, his cough sounding as if he were hacking up a lung. Courfeyrac immediately moved a few inches away from him, while Combeferre lay a gentle hand on Enjolras' forehead, frowning, before taking the thermometer from the cabinet. Enjolras shook his head,

"That's not necessary," He insisted, Combeferre simply giving him a pointed look, and handing it to him. Enjolras rolled his eyes, before putting it in his mouth. This may seem a bit extreme to normal people, but Enjolras had a track record of trying to hide his illnesses from his friends, and now if he had so much as a sniffle, Combeferre insisted on knowing what his temperature was, to prevent any incidents from happening. Enjolras took the thermometer out of his mouth, smirking,

"99.8, hah," He read, Combeferre sighing,

"If you feel worse at all today, call me, and I'll come pick you up," Combeferre directed him, Enjolras frowning,

"I can just walk home," He pointed out, Combeferre shaking his head,

"No, it's supposed to rain later, and I don't want you caught out in that with a cold," He affirmed. Courfeyrac, who was now sitting on the counter, smirked,

"You worry too much, Ferre," He said, Combeferre sighing,

"And you two don't worry nearly enough," He retorted, Enjolras sneezing in response, before standing up, and walking back into his room to get dressed, closing the door behind him. Combeferre waited a few minutes, before opening the door to Enjolras' bedroom and walking into it. Enjolras, who was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair, sighed, as he saw Combeferre through the mirror.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Enjolras congestedly asked, Combeferre chuckling,

"First off, I used to bathe you, when you were a toddler, so there's nothing there I haven't already seen. Secondly, don't pretend you don't walk in on me changing all the time," He said, Enjolras laughing. Combeferre frowned at Enjolras outfit, "A T-Shirt, really?!" Combeferre lectured, "It's the middle of winter! Wear a sweater instead, you have a very nice sweater my mother made you, you know," Combeferre suggested, Enjolras giving him a serious look, and sitting down on the edge of his bed, beckoning for Combeferre to as well.

"Still hung up over that incident, huh?" Enjolras asked, Combeferre biting his lip, before speaking,

"I thought you were going to die, Enjolras," He whispered, Enjolras meeting his eyes,

"But I didn't," He responded, Combeferre chuckling,

"Nah, you're too stubborn to die," He said, Enjolras smiling, before looking down at his feet. Combeferre watched, his feet moving slightly, kicking the bottom floorboard of the bed, "I feel like - I should have," Combeferre stammered, Enjolras shaking his head,

"It was my fault. Not yours. I chose not to tell anyone," He insisted, Combeferre shaking his head,

"No, I should have noticed that you had fucking pneumonia!" He exclaimed, Enjolras giving him a shocked look,

"Did you just… Curse?" Combeferre simply sighed in response, running his hands across his face, "C'mon, you haven't cursed since that weird rebellious stage you had when you were a teenager." Combeferre groaned,

"We're… Not going into that…" He mumbled, Enjolras laughing, and coughing a few times into his fist,

"Your parents' face when you walked into the house thirty minutes past curfew with a mohawk… I can still remember your dad's, "Enjolras, please go to the living room while I have a… Discussion with my son," it was so hilarious," Enjolras giggled, Combeferre throwing one of Enjolras' pillows at the man in question, only causing him to laugh harder,

"Easy to say that, when you weren't the one grounded," He retorted, before laying a gentle hand on Enjolras' shoulder, "Just be careful," He said, Enjolras shrugging,

"Can't exactly promise that. I'll do my best, though," He replied. And that was enough for Combeferre.

* * *

"I'm home!" Combeferre called, as he entered the apartment later that evening. He got no response, and out of curiosity, he entered the living room, "Enjolras, Courf?" He said, smiling, when he saw Enjolras asleep on the couch. He walked over, kissing Enjolras' forehead, before grabbing the throw-blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch, and draping it over his body. Enjolras grumbled in his sleep, but didn't awaken, his lips slightly parted so that he could breathe. Combeferre walked away from the couch, and into the kitchen, where he saw Courfeyrac humming to himself, while he wrote something in a journal.

"Hey, how was your day?" Combeferre enquired, Courfeyrac sighing,

"Eh, it was okay, I guess -" He froze, bringing a tissue from the nearby tissue box up to his nose and sneezing into it, sniffling loudly afterwards, "Freaking Enjolras gave me his freaking cold," He grumbled.

"Oh, dear," Combeferre replied, Courfeyrac scowling,

"Yeah, oh dear is right. Now, can you help me cone up with a plan for how the heck we're going to procure this much furniture?!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, angrily stabbing the paper in front of him with his pencil. Combeferre walked over, leaning over his friends shoulder, his eyes widening at the number,

"Ah," He murmured, "...Tell you what, why don't you go to bed. Matters like this are better left to an awake mind, and you're nearly asleep in your chair," Combeferre suggested, Courfeyrac sighing,

"I guess. Everything needs to be perfect with this barricade, though. If one things out of place... It could spell disaster for all of us," Courfeyrac murmured, coughing a few times into the crook of his elbow. Combeferre nodded,

"Trust me, I know," He replied, kissing Courfeyrac's cheek, before the man set off towardshis bedroom, "And Courfeyrac," Combeferre called, "... Don't worry. Worrying doesn't suit you." Courfeyrac chuckled, before walking off.

As Combeferre awoke the next morning, he groaned at the throbbing pain in his head, and the ache in his throat. Hooray. He honestly wasn't surprised, as illnesses spread at an alarmingly rapid rate between Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and him. Which also wasn't surprising, cnsidering the amount of time they spent together, especially lately, as the early plans for the barricade were being established. Combeferre eventually left his room, finding both Enjolras and Courfeyrac already up, sitting at the kitchen island, and pouring over journals full of barricade notes, muttering to themselves and each other, numerous tissues scattered over the island, and kitchen floor. Combeferre walked over,

"Already at work, I see," He commented, Enjolras letting out a hum of agreement, and Courfeyrac stretching out and sighing,

"Mhm. We'll need to go to actual work, soon," He muttered, Combeferre and Enjolras sighing. Combeferre leaned forward, laying the back of one hand on each boys forehead.

"You're both running fevers," He observed, Enjolras crossing his arms,

"Not high enough that we can't get through the work day. Besides, so are you," He responded.

"Why don't we all take the day off? We're all miserable anyways. Take a break from all of this planning," He suggested, Enjolras frowning,

"What's a break?" He asked, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

"Very funny, E," He replied, Enjolras blinking,

"No, seriously." Combeferre placed a hand on Enjolras' shoulder,

"So, what'd you think?" He asked, sneezing twice into the crook of his elbow. Enjolras shrugged,

"Whatever," He decided, Courfeyrac beaming,

"Definitely. With that being said, I can call all of us out." He walked away, Enjolras turning to Combeferre,

"You know we're all probably going to die on the barricade, right?" He asked, Combeferre staring at him. Enjolras had never had a good judgement of timing, and tended to sometimes blurt out random things. Combeferre was used to it. But this was serious.

"Statistically speaking, yes," Combeferre slowly and carefully said, "Us against the police... Maybe the military..." Enjolras nodded solemnly,

"Do... You think the others know?" Combeferre shrugged,

"I think all of us with common sense have at least an inkling," He said, Enjolras nodding, and shortly loudly, frowning, and laying his head down on the island,

"So... Everyone but Marius then?" He grumbled, Combeferre patting Enjolras shoulder,

"Very funny." Courfeyrac came out from whatever room he had walked into to make the calls, and sat down on the couch, facing the island.

"What're you guys talking about?" He asked, Combeferre giving him a blank look,

"Our upcoming deaths," He seriously said, Courfeyrac grimacing,

"Could we... Not talk about that?" He said, Combeferre nodding,

"Sure." Within the next five minutes, the three had curled up on the couch together, each man shortly, and miserable, but content in the company of the other two, for the moment.

"To friendship and brotherhood?" Courfeyrac said, lifting his glass into the air. It was water, since Enjolras wouldn't allow anything vaguely alcoholic to be in a twenty-mile-radius of him.

"Always," Combeferre replied.

To friendship and brotherhood. A phrase that would later be repeated ontop of a barricade, before the three were shot in the heads and stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so long, I've been writing for my school newspaper, and as I'm the only staff member who actually does anything, it's been taking up a lot of time.
> 
> Sorry if this is kind of crappy, it was written on a tablet. It was supposed to be just fluff, but some death stuff got sprinkled in there. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you thought, and check out my Tumblr, GEGabriels!


End file.
